


Blown, heavy, biting...

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: About boycrushes and love stories [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "What he didn’t expected was to find the table prepared for a dinner, lasagna (his favourite dish) on the plates and his partner looking straight out of a model magazine..."For the Fall Buddie Week 2019 filling the third prompt: date.





	Blown, heavy, biting...

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Today is not a good day, so I hope that doesn't show on my writing. 
> 
> Well then, I hope you all like it!  
\--------------  
1/10/2019
> 
> I rewrote some parts... Hope you all like it!
> 
> Love
> 
> Abbie

When Buck reached home, he noticed how the house was far too silent. Nothing too worrisome for him, they could be out somewhere.

But he was curious so, he left his duffle bag on the floor right next to the sofa and took his shoes leaving them on the entrance. He moved around the house, curious but not seeing anyone…

“Eddie? Christopher?”

When he didn’t receive an answer he moved to the kitchen, wanting to see if they had left a note on the fridge. It was the usual thing Eddie and Carla did if they got out Or if they took Christopher out somewhere. When Buck reached home, he noticed how the house was far too silent. Nothing too worrisome for him, they could be out somewhere.

But he was curious so, he left his duffel bag on the floor right next to the sofa and took his shoes leaving them on the entrance. He moved around the house, curious but not seeing anyone…

“Eddie? Christopher?”

When he didn’t receive an answer he moved to the kitchen, wanting to see if they had left a note on the fridge. It was the usual thing Eddie and Carla did if they got out Or if they took Christopher out somewhere.

What he didn’t expected was to find the table prepared for a dinner, lasagna (his favourite dish) on the plates and his partner looking straight out of a model magazine.

“What’s all this Eds?”

“Hope you like the surprise amor.”

“Yeah but why for? It’s not a special date or something like that right?.”

“It’s been a while since we had a date. Don’t worry about Christopher, he is spending the night at Hen’s with Denny and Athena’s kids.”

A shiver ran down Buck’s spine, and he felt his hand trembling slightly. They were alone, truly alone for the evening… the whole night for them.

“So thoughtful of you Mister Diaz. What do you have planned for the evening?”

“Uhmm first dinner, then a nice hot and relaxing bath… and whatever you want Evan. How does that sound?”

“If I didn’t know better Eddie Diaz I would think you were trying to seduce me” Cheekily Buck got closer to him and the experience was oh so worthy.

Blown pupils, heavy breathing, biting his lip… Oh yeah, Buck knew his partner, and he was fighting his own desire to throw him against the wall and kiss him till they ran out of breath.

Getting closer until their noses touched, Eddie waited a heartbeat.

Blown eyes, heavy breathing, biting their lips…

“Well, if you put it that way Evan… I don’t think you need much seducing, do you?”


End file.
